


Haunt// Bed

by foryoubabeitsanobrain



Category: Matty Healy - Fandom, The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Band, Death, F/M, Fear, Gen, Love, matty healy - Freeform, the 1975
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoubabeitsanobrain/pseuds/foryoubabeitsanobrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Matty were best friends growing up until things got out of hand. They see each other for the first time following her father's funeral and rekindle their friendship-- along with his old feelings for her. He's scared of losing her again but he's more afraid of not showing her how he feels. Friendships are tested. Lives are changed. Will Matty and Ava stay together this time or will the past get in the way?</p>
<p>This is very loosely based off of the 1975 song Haunt//Bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friend

Ava and Matty were childhood friends but the older they got the more they drifted apart. She never really grew out of the whole experimental phase and was in and out of rehab more times than he could count. He eventually got clean and drowned himself into music while she got worse. They have a confrontation a few years ago and never spoke again until he bumped into her at a café. It was a gloomy night and she had just came back from attending her father's funeral. She took a seat near the window and watched as the rain poured down. Ava and her father grew apart too. She was a daddy's girl but he disapproved of her lifestyle eventually kicking her out. Matty noticed her sitting alone drowned in her own thoughts. Pale as a ghost and more broken than anything he'd ever seen—including himself. He had planned on finishing his book he was reading but decided against seeing her state. Ava doesn't know he had always been madly in love with her. He thought the tough love would make her get clean but it pushed her further away. He wondered if he still loved her. The whole town knew about her father. It was no secret that the cancer ate him. He fought a long, hard battle but the time finally came and he died in his sleep. 

"Hello, Ava. How are you holding up?" He somberly asked and took a seat next to her.

"Don't"

"Don't what, love?"

"Don't speak to me after what you said. You hurt me, Matty. I'll never forgive you."

"Come on, Ava, you were in bad shape and I was trying to help."

"Help? That was your definition of help? You are nothing more to me than an old friend." 

Ava got up and tried to leave but he grabbed her wrist and she looked into his eyes. She tried so hard to fight him away but those eyes made her melt.

"Stay, please. I want to talk to you. I've missed you, Ava."

"I missed you too, Matty." 

She cried into his shoulder and those walls she tried building collapsed faster than they started.

"Shhhh. Ava, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry that your dad's dead. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry."

They cried into each other's arms letting it all out and in the open. Matty could tell she wasn't using anything but the cuts on her wrist showed that she was harming herself again. He gently rubbed the areas very tenderly.

"Don't--- don't fucking do that Ava I can't lose you. Let's go back to my flat and talk." 

Their tears eventually stopped and they made their way to the car and to his place. She sat on the foreign yet so familiar couch as he brought her tea. He sat next to her studying her face. He always loved the way her blonde curls covered her face and was all over the place yet tamed in her own beautiful way. Her hazel eyes always saw right through him and her lips so plump, so soft. He always zoned out and stared at her in awe of her beauty.

"I stopped Matty. Before he got worse I stopped. It was too late. He never forgave me." 

She cried soft, steady tears.

"I always hoped you would mend things with him. Ava, I didn't mean to do what I did. I just couldn't stand seeing you in that state. I wanted to make you better; I wanted to fix you."

"Matty, I didn't want a savior I wanted a friend. I wanted someone that was there for me. You knew what it was like."

He thought about all the tears, rehab centers, relapses, friends lost and broken relationships that came with it all. He never thought things would end the way they did. 

"I'm sorry about everything but I intend to make things better. I'm here for you."

He held her tightly in his arms inhaling her scent. He always loved the way her perfume smelled. So soft yet bold just like her. They both cried until they couldn't cry anymore and then looked at each other and erupted into laughter to lighten things up. It was crazy how years of not speaking just ended at a full force.

They chatted about movies, his band, his friend, her friends and how they were doing when things started to change.

He held her hand and looked into her eyes unable to read her like he use to.

"Ava, what can I do to make you better?"

She brushed his cheek and moved a piece of hair and kissed him deeply holding his fragile body tightly.

"Fuck me, old friend."

It caught him off guard so he chuckled nervously.

"Excuse me? Are you serious Ava?"

"I haven't felt the love or touch of anyone in so long. I lost everyone but now.. I have you again."

"Ava. We shouldn't.."

She held him closer making out with him. At first his body was stiff.

"Hold on a minute, love."

He scrambled to the kitchen and hurriedly drank out of his bottle of wine hoping it would loosen him up. He didn't really want to but she was so vulnerable he didn't want to break her again and as he sat down he could feel the alcohol taking effect. It was all a haze. He sat next to her again.

She kissed his lips again savoring the taste of the red wine and shoved in her tongue making it clear who was dominate. Their hands explored each other's bodies much like when they were teenagers just fooling around. Only then it was just innocent fun—what is it now? He didn't have time to think about it because his head was fuzzy and his pants around his ankles. He could barely process what was going on but something about it felt right. Soon enough she was on her knees.

"I love you" He murmured but she was so gone she couldn't hear or at least that's what he told himself.


	2. I'm Not Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty and Ava blossom but not everybody is too happy with it-- especially George. More of the Ava and Matty relationship is explored.

Matty and his band mates were having a celebration for finally getting signed to a record label. He would typically be drowned in alcohol but tonight he was glued to his phone and ignoring the girls hitting on him. His friends tried to ignore it but couldn’t. Someone had sucked the life out of him—Ava. George made his way through the crowd of people to talk some sense into his friend.  
“Matty, you ok?’  
“I’m fine. Just waiting for this stupid party to be over.” His phone chimed at the worst time possible and George grabbed the phone from him and held it high into the air so he couldn’t reach. He tried to grab it but was obviously unsuccessful and grunted in defeat.  
“Give it back you fucking wanker.”  
“No. Enjoy our party. You’re bringing everyone down. Stop it. Don’t let Ava bring you down. That bitch doesn’t deserve your time.”  
“Excuse me. It’s my party and I can cry to the fucking end. Don’t talk about her like that.”  
“Do you not remember when she left you? All fucking drugged up in your flat foaming at the mouth? She left you for dead! You got clean and we all are proud of you believe me but she’s gonna cause a fucking relapse if you don’t watch it.”  
They all remembered that night. Matty didn’t show up for rehearsals. Typically, he hated being late let alone not showing up at all. The band was his everything. The boys quickly rushed to his flat and found him in his bathroom—unconscious and foaming. They rushed him to the hospital and he recovered. He agreed to rehab and when he successfully got clean they all agreed George should move in to make sure it didn’t happen again. He told them the last thing he remembered was Ava coming over. Ava never came to see him. They saw each other a few months later at the café he worked at. She was messed up and could barely walk. Matty tried to get through the her but she took it the wrong way and they stopped talking just like that. He loved her. No doubt about that but he wanted what was best. Hearing George bring up the situation was like ripping off an old band-aid--- it fucking hurt.

Matty became enraged at the past and the fact that George couldn’t let it go. He tackled him to the ground landing a few punches and grabbed the phone. The party came at a halt as they all stared at Matty. He quickly became embarrassed and regretted what he did so he left. He didn’t know where he was going but his feet led him to a familiar door that he knocked on.  
There she stood in the flesh again. Ava flashed a smile that he missed and motioned for him to come inside to which he quickly did.   
“Nice to see you again, Matty! Sorry I wasn’t expecting you otherwise I would have changed…” She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Ava was wearing a pink tank top and PJ pants looking like she was getting ready for bed.  
“How are you holding up, Ava?” They sat on the couch together staring into each other’s eyes.  
“I’m a lot better. Thank you for your support.”  
“I’m not scared. I’m not scared.” He said in a quiet whisper.  
“Scared of what, Matt----“ He quickly shut her up with a kiss to which she warmly accepted. Matty rested his arms all over her body, caressing her petite yet curvy figure. She moaned into his mouth which made his breathing come out as panting. He started kissing her neck and playing with the elastic on her pants. Ava got the message and led him to the bedroom shutting the door and turning on the TV so her neighbors wouldn’t hear. Their clothes flew off their bodies and they fought for dominance. Ava ended up on top straddling Matty like she knew he loved. He laid back and admired the view

 

Matty resurfaced at home a few hours later and George was sitting on the couch watching T.V. alarmed at his sudden arrival. He scurried to his room when Matty blocked his path.  
“Matty, please—“  
“George, I’m sorry. I just. I don’t like being reminded about the whole incident. I can leave if you want me to for the night. I just wanted to apologize first.”  
“I’m just worried about you. I don’t want to see my best friend lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. I’m concerned.”   
They sat on the couch together preparing for one of their “heart to heart” conversations that the therapist said would help.   
“I understand but she’s changed. She hasn’t touched it in a long time.”  
“She has, Matty…”  
“And how would you know?”   
“Hann saw her the other day buying some off your old dealer…”  
“He’s lying.”  
“We would never lie to you.”  
“Bullocks—I’m leaving.” Matty sprang up and ran to the door pulling his hoodie over his head as the rain started to pour.  
“Where are you going?”   
It was too late. He already disappeared into the stormy night.


End file.
